


Bite me

by PunkuJunkie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Jaina is a Badass, Random & Short, batvanas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkuJunkie/pseuds/PunkuJunkie
Summary: very short pieces that I've had stuck in my head that I hope you enjoy... I may or may not add on to and the rating may go up
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Bite me

The first shot had been a warning, a blast of arcane that whisked right past the orcs head and exploded on the rocks behind him sending shards of stone flying every which way “stay back Thrall, I don’t want to have to hurt you!” Jaina called out while readying herself to attack, the shaman continued his advance “you can’t keep protecting her Jaina.” Thrall spoke like always, as if he was still Warchief “look at what she has become! she’s nothing but a monster, you have to let her go.” Jaina winced at the orcs words, no this wasn’t true, he wasn’t right, she would keep protecting her with everything she was, everything she had. “you’re wrong Thrall, she’s no monster, she never was, it’s always ever been everyone's projection of what they wanted to see in her, onto her!” she stated “and now that she looks like this they have given themselves good reason to hunt her? I don’t think so.” she all but growled the last of her words “I’ll give you one last chance Thrall, turn around and walk away now.” she commanded as she pointed to the exit of the cave, her hands glowing with charged energy.  
Thrall huffed as he spun on his heel, was there really no getting through to her “fine keep the beast, wait until it devours you after it’s starved to death, cause after all what else would a monster ever want with a human anyway?” he snarled.  
A loud screech could be heard from inside the cave causing Thrall to pause for a moment before rolling his eyes “oh, so I guess she can hear me now?” Jaina held back her rage, her fist shook at her side coated in ice, the orc was trying her patience “Jaina please, just come home, come back to us.” he begged but she had had enough, she shot a frost bolt at his feet “if you have come here looking to rescue the damsel in distress you will see that you have found none.” she readied another bolt “now go! the next one is aimed higher.” 

\--------

The fearsome beast stood before her, hunched over and propped on its knuckles the bat creature still was massive, Jaina slowly approached her, reached up and placed her hands on either side of the bats face, running her fingers through her soft fur of her cheeks and jawline, the great bat chirped and purred in it's own way, Jaina hummed softly as she stroked the creature lovingly "that's my Sylvie." Long ears perked up and the bat chattered, Jaina smiled and kissed the creatures jaw "that's right, for better or for worse, you're still mine Sylvanas."


End file.
